


A Sweet Treat

by OathkeeperLexi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Azure Moon Route, F/M, Family, Garreg Mach Battle, I LOVE THIS SHIP WITH ALL MY HEART, Pre time skip, merceleth, sylvgrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OathkeeperLexi/pseuds/OathkeeperLexi
Summary: The week before the Empire attacks Garreg Mach, Byleth and Mercedes spend their time admitting their love for one another.
Relationships: Mercedes von Martritz/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	1. Admission of love

Byleth stared at the war table, his focus purely on strategizing that he could not hear someone asking him something.

“Professor? What do you think?” 

Byleth’s focus snapped back to normal hearing his name called out again, “Apologies Seteth, my mind wandered a tad.”

“With the empire’s forces arriving within the week, and our knights still en route, how should we proceed with the defence?”

Byleth studied the map again, making his way closer to the centre where their forces markers were positioned. “I say we situate our main force into a luring position here in town. Entrap as many as we can. Meanwhile, what archers we have stationed on the south wall lined up alongside the west with mage support.” The audience nodded in approval at his strategy, moving the markers to best show his plan.

“Our main priority is to ensure non combatants are out of the town and Garreg Mach whilst also holding out until the knights of serios return. Based on the size of their army, it will be a tough defence but I propose we send in cavalry and pegasus corps in a pincer movement to soften up their back.”

“Bit risky eh teach?” Sylvain spoke out. “I’m all for it, I think it’s a solid plan but i also think we would get slaughtered since we don’t know their full size.”

Byleth sighed, he knew the plan was risky to pull off and surely didn’t want any of the students getting harmed pulling off such a task. “You’re right Sylvain, I cannot afford to lose any students' lives unnecessarily like that.”

“Perhaps we should focus on what we can do today with the main tactics and ensure our fortifications and supplies are in check. The defence strategy you, Dimitri and Seteth have outlined are more than enough to go on.” Ingrid asked with a worried look.

“ Agreed, we will call it there and return tomorrow.” Seteth bowed as the meeting was adjourned. 

“Byleth followed suit of the fellow students leaving the room, catching the attention of Sylvain who began a conversation with the professor. 

“The professor looks to be under a lot of stress doesn’t he, “ A concerned Mercedes spoke, watching him leave the room.

“Yeah, everyone’s putting a lot of faith and reliance on him to help prepare for the battle. It must be scary.” Annette responded with a saddened expression on her face. However upon looking up to her friend, she noticed she had an even more worried expression. “You think we should do something to relieve any of his stress?”

“We should bake him some sweets, it’s not like we can help too much on the preparations but we could use it to help the others too!”

“I like your thinking, let’s sneak off to the kitchen then.”

\---

Byleth took a seat on his bed letting out a very heavy sigh of relief. Today had been just as exhausting and busy as the last, preparing this amount of people and to this extent was something he had never needed to know or had been taught when it was just him and Jeralt in the mercenaries. A simpler life, but one he wouldn’t change now he grew accustomed to his life as a professor. 

He loved teaching his students of the Blue Lions house which now included some new additions over the last few months with Flayn, Marianne, Petra and Lysthia joining the class. Shamir was also there to help assist him whilst also learning from each other in the process.

Out of all of his students, one caught his attention in the most unpredictable and unusual way.  
An emotion he never felt before.

She was a very elegant woman that was always attentive in his classes, she may have been somewhat of a ditz at times but everyone in class loved her for how caring she was for them all.

Mercedes was intoxicating for him to be around. She was sweet in both her personality and what she loved making, kind and had this aroma to her that drew him closer everytime the two would talk over tea.

Light tapping at the door snapped his attention back to reality as well as his head to the sounds location. “One moment.”

Opening the door he was greeted by the same woman he was just thinking about. “ Good evening Professor!”

“Mercedes, how may i help you at this hour?”

“Oh I was wondering if you would like to spend some time with some tea and sweets I baked. I’ve seen how stressed you have been over the planning and I wanted to help you out.” 

His heart skipped a beat at hearing she wanted to spend time with him even amongst the current chaos, “T-that would be lovely, please come in.” Byleth gestured inside his room as he began tensing up in both thought and in his chest. What is wrong with me all of a sudden he thought.

“I made some sweet tea that has some calming aroma with it. I know it’s also one of your favourites hehe,” Mercedes giggled as she set down the basket of goods she brought.

An instant smile arose on his face at how thoughtful she had been, they had many tea sessions throughout the year mostly at Mercedes request. There was the occasion Byleth would ask her whenever he had finally mustered up the courage to do so.

“You are always so thoughtful Mercedes, you’re such a generous soul.”

Mercedes blushed at the complement whilst pouring the tea she brought into two cups she laid out. The two sat across from each other as they usually would at any of their other tea sessions, but this time just in his room.

“Professor, excuse me if I am prying too much but how are you really? About everything going on.”

“I don’t even know where to begin… preparing this amount of people on this scale against an entire empire after our heads is daunting to say the least. Life as a mercenary surely can’t prepare you for this at all.”

Mercedes looked at him with worried eyes, “It must be even harder without Jeralt around too.”

“Indeed… but I can’t focus on the past or what ifs. I need to do this right and protect everyone here. I cannot lose anymore people.”

She gently placed her hand on top of his free hand resting on the table. “I know you will do your hardest, professor. I have faith in you and so does everyone else.” 

Byleth smiled back weakly, “That’s all I can hope to do, for you and the other students.”

The two spent some more time conversing about their usual topics to distract themselves further from the strenuous topic. Their conversation was as lively as ever and helped bring their spirits up even if only for a little while. 

“I must thank you again for the tea and sweets Mercedes, they were lovely,” He spoke out whilst the two cleaned up.

“I’m just glad that I could cheer you up even if only for a little while,” A sweet smile had donned her face, gaining a smile from Byleth too upon noticing. “If only everyday could be like this, forgetting that a war was on the horizon.”

Byleth chuckled to himself, “For once in my life, I agree with that statement.”

“Found a new purpose, have we professor?”  
“You could say that.”

Mercedes stopped herself short of picking up her basket, nervously fumbling her hands out of view of his eyesight. “Professor, there’s something else I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Of course, what’s on your mind?”

Mercedes turned to face Byleth, biting her lip as she slowly moved closer to him. “I’m not the best at these sorts of things but i figured now would be the best time… just in case.”  
Her eyes now locked with his, “I just wanted to say that I’m really glad to have met you and that you are our professor but also… I wanted to say that I may have fallen for you.” Her checks instantly rose red from mouthing the words out loud.

Byleth was stunned by the words momentarily, moving his hands to the side of her shoulders.

“And… it’s okay if you haven’t for me but I just wanted you to know.” 

“M-Mercedes I-”

Mercedes rushed her lips to his, cutting his words off. 

A few moments later Mercedes broke off realising what she had just done, “My goodness, I’m sorry I… Wait why are you smiling?”

“It’s unusual to see you this flustered, but alas you don’t have to apologise. I feel the same way Mercedes.”

“Y-you do??? Oh thank goodness.” Her tone instantly flipped back to the usual Mercedes garnering a chuckle from Byleth.

“What’s so funny?”

“You. You can never stay upset or mad too long can you?”

Byleth cupped her check with his hand as she smiled warmly back at his comment, the two moved closer for another kiss that lasted longer than the previous. Both slow to open their eyes this time. They moved apart inch by inch with their gaze locked on each other amidst the silent room.

“I should head back as much as I don’t want to.” Mercedes was the first to fill the room with sound remembering the time it had fallen upon.

“Oh, yeah of course it’s quite late. Would you like me to keep you company on your way back?”  
“Thank you for the offer professor but I’ll be fine. Uhm if it’s okay with you could we… meet again tomorrow like this?” 

“That sounds lovely, I look forward to your company.”

Mercedes smiled back bashfully, “Wonderful! I’ll bring more treats and tea then too! Goodnight professor.”

“Goodnight Mercedes, sleep well.” Byleth waved her off, closing the door behind her. She was just what he needed in a time like this. Someone he cared for, to live on for.

Mercedes thought the same thing on her little skip back to the dorm. Still glowing red from the encounter, but glad that she finally told him how she felt and how happy she was he felt the same way.

\---

The next day was just as busy as the last. Byleth was mostly handling planning again along with helping prepare the defences and coordinating the knights. Leaving Mercedes with Annette for most of the day helping with provisions and food.

“So, did the professor feel better with the treats we gave him yesterday?” Annette chimed out after wrapping up another set of meals.

“Oh yes, he really enjoyed them and helped relax from the stress of all the planning that needs doing.”

“You seem brighter today Mercie? Somehow happier than your normal happy self?” Annette could sense a small change in her expressions when she spoke. “Wait, did you do the thing we discussed?”

“I did, I took your advice and what you told me you read about and told him how I felt.”

“Awwww Mercie, judging by how not unhappy you are it went well. I’m so proud of you.” Annette rushed Mercedes with a hug to congratulate her.

“Well I might not have been able to do it without you Annette, thank you hehe.” Mercedes giggled embracing her friend back.

“Your best friend has always got your back! Besides, you did all the work. All I did was give you a little push.”

The two continued to banter about last night's affairs, unaware that a few of their friends had arrived.

“Ladies, how’s it going,” A voice rang out as an arm wrapped around the pair.

“Oh hello Sylvain, on a break are we?” Mercedes responded.

“You know it, me and the others haven’t eaten all day, so we came to chow down before getting back to it. Why don’t you two come join us? It’s just Ingrid, Teach and I.”

The two girls smiled and accepted the offer, needing a break themselves despite the fun time they were having with the gossip. Sylvain seated himself next to Byleth whilst the girls seated themselves next to Ingrid across from them. The two lovers making eye contact wishing they could say hello more intimately.

Annette was the first to start the conversation, asking the trio how their work was coming along. Even though the classes had to be stopped, Ingrid and Sylvain were still learning new things from their professor with more on the field experience. 

“Professor!” A voice called out catching the group’s attention.

“Ashe, what’s the matter?”

“There’s a bit of a problem with the defences that they need your help with. I tried helping out but they need some more help from someone with more experience than me.”

Byleth just chuckled to himself, “I’m afraid I best help them.”

“You should eat too professor? You can’t work on an empty stomach?” A worried Mercedes chimed in.

“I’m sure everything will be fine, a few more hours won’t hurt.” Byleth smiled reassuringly back, “Sylvain, don’t give Ingrid too hard a time looking after you alright.”

“Hey I can’t help teach, she’s too pretty when she’s angry at me.” Sylvain laughed garnering a sigh from Ingrid and a chuckle from Annette and Mercedes.

\---

Later that night and Mercedes was outside of Byleth’s room, surprisingly to her he wasn’t in. Odd she thought, he said they could meet again at this time. She was a little earlier this time due to her eagerness to spend time with him.

“Oh Mercedes.” A familiar voice spoke. “Sorry for being late, they really ran me around the place today.”

Mercedes could only just smile back at the tired and sluggish looking man. “It’s okay, I did show up a bit early today to be honest.” 

Byleth unlocked the door for the two, letting Mercedes lead the way. She could tell he must have been exhausted today from his slower movements. A new idea shot threw her head, “I have an idea.” she spoke, as she set down the familiar basket on the table. 

Mercedes sat herself on his bed, “Take a seat here hehe.”

Byleth smiled seating himself beside her. “Here, lay down like this,” She gestured for his head to lay on her lap.

His face now looking up onto hers, “This is quite relaxing being this close to you.” 

The two smiled silently at each other, Mercedes even began softly moving her hand through his hair. 

“How does that feel?”

“Hmmmm, it’s quite relieving.”

“I'm glad hehe, I even packed a little more sweets just in case you didn’t manage to eat after early too.”

Byleth smiled, raising his hand to her face and towards her check garnering a blush from her. “You’re too kind Mercedes.”

“Would you like one of them now professor?”

“Please, you can just call me Byleth. When we are together, I want us to be just two people together. But I would love one of them, thank you.”

“I like the sound of that, well then Byleth open wide.” she spoke with a teasing tone.

“Huh, wait are you-” Before he could even finish, she was already feeding him one of her sweets. 

“Shhhh, we got all the time to talk. For now, I want you in top shape so that means eating. I can’t have you running around any longer on an empty stomach mister.”

Byleth swallowed the last bit of the sweet, “ Hmmm yes ma’am.”

The two laughed as she continued to pamper him for the night.”

\---

The next night was relatively the same for the new couple, but tonight the two went for a late evening stroll around Garreg Mach.

“Profes… Byleth, could we hold hands?” Mercedes softly spoke. 

“Oh, of course.”

Another unusual situation for him too, the last time he held someone's hand was as a kid he thought? With Jeralt.

“Not to be too forward, but I know a spot we could go where people rarely visit?”

“Some quiet time with you anywhere sounds perfect to me Mercie.” 

Mercie led him to the cliff near the monastery, there they had the perfect view of the surrounding landscape. Once seated, Mercedes scooted up closer to him, “Could we cuddle tonight, I think I've picked up some of your fatigue.”

The two spent most of that night cuddling tightly together, watching and listening the quiet night roll around. They had not felt anything as peaceful as this. Her head was nestled into his neck, getting a bit too comfortable to the point that both of them fell asleep arm in arm.

\---

It was nearing the end of the week, the empire would soon be upon them and the battle for Garreg Mach drew near.

The fellow students in the Blue Lions class all came to see that the two had something going on. They were all happy that the two at least found someone in case things went wrong. Even gaining a few words from Dimitri despite his fixation on the battle coming up.

The meeting they were at was possibly the last they all thought, especially with the letter Byleth and Seteth were now reading. 

“Based on the information here, they are at most two days out. If they ride hard during the day and night, we could expect them to be here as early as midday tomorrow, “ Byleth addressed the room, everyone weary of the news and how fast they have surely arrived.

“Everything we have set up and laid out goes into action soon, may the goddess watch over us all, “ Seteth added before adjourning the meeting. 

That night, Byleth was sitting by his desk looking through his father's diary. A knock at the door broke his trance. “Mercedes, please come in.” 

“The two sat on the edge of his bed, Mercedes looked down.

“They’re nearly here it seems.” She spoke with a worried tone.

Byleth sighed, “I wish we had more time… more time to spend with you.”

“Well, I know that you will do your best and you will win it for us all!” Her joy all of a sudden switching back on, warming Byleth’s heart.

“I agree, I think we do have a good shot at this, then we have all the time in the world afterwards.”

Mercedes seemed a bit fidgety all of a sudden, “Mercie, is something wrong?”

“Just… just in case something happens, I wanted to spend the night with you. This might be the last night after all.” Her eyes began to tear up slightly. 

“Mercie, no matter what happens tomorrow, I swear nothing will happen to you or the rest of the students. I won’t let anything happen especially to you my dear.” 

Byleth cupped her check to tilt her head to his, “I won’t ever let anything happen to you. I love you Mercedes.”

“I love you too Byleth.”

The intensity in their eyes grew from the confession, the two rushing for a passionate kiss before falling onto the bed.

The two lovers laid there, noticing the sun was rising, “Last little moment of peace.” Mercedes spoke curling up closer to him.

“The last little one, then afterwards hopefully peace for as long as possible.”

“I’d love that and nothing more to spend it with you.”

The two let off another passionate kiss, sadly being interrupted by the sound of the bells ringing.

“They’re here already... “ Mercedes spoke sadly and bitter at the moment being ruined too early.

“Indeed… Mercie, remember whatever happens out there. I’ll always protect you my love.”

“And I’ll always protect you my love.”


	2. A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth wakes up five years after the battle at Garreg Mach. His only goal now to keep his promise to Mercedes.

The sound of tumbling rocks came crashing down, attracting the attention of a hazy Byleth laid by the riverbank. His eyes still heavy despite the loud noises against the soft sound of the flowing water.

Byleth sighed weakly, muttering out something before passing out again, “Mer..Mercedes.”

\---

“There’s too many of them,” grunted Sylvain. “They really pushed this flank hard.”

“Sylvain, what happened?” Shouted Annette.

“Gah I lost my horse after some knights flanked us, I only managed to run back because of Ingrid… crap, hey ladies don’t suppose you could cover me with some magic? Those people there need our help.” Sylvain cried out noticing a small group of civilians frozen in fear, caught between the two armies.

“Got it, Mercie let’s go.”

“We’ve got your back Sylvain,” Added Mercedes.

The two girls used their offensive magic to cover the horseless boy, rushing with his lance to their side. “Folks, I’m here to get you out of here,” Sylvain shouted, reaching the four people covering in fear. Unbeknownst to him was a knight of the empire than managed to evade the barrage of fire from the duo of girls sneaking up on him.

Sylvain turned in a blitz, but before his spear could block the blow, another's sword had already clashed blades.

“P-professor, thanks for the assist.” 

Byleth threw back the knight swiftly, before finishing him off, “That’s another you owe me Sylvain.”

“Hey I had it handled. Besides, when did we start counting.” He winked.

“Lost track, but I’m sure you owe me more. Now go, get these people out here. Including yourself.”

“Wait hold up what!? We’re just abandoning the fight?” Sylvain looked confused at the order he was given.

“They are hitting us with a second battalion we didn’t know about, all we can do is get the people and survivors to safety.”

Sylvain clenched his teeth in anger, “This sucks hard, c`mon folks we gotta get you out of here.”

Sylvain hurried the survivors along whilst making sure they were clear. Byleth also followed suit to ensure their safety. 

“Professor!” Exclaimed Mercedes upon seeing his face. “You’ve got…”

“Not mine Mercedes, all is well. Are you alright?”

“We managed to get pretty much everyone that can’t fight through the secret tunnels.”

“Good, I need you and the rest of the students to do the same. We can only hold out a little while longer.”

Mercedes’s eyes lit up, “W-what about you!?”

“I’ll join you all once we’ve got the rest out, I need to warn the other students too.”

“Prof… Byleth please let me help you?” She pleaded nearly ready to clutch his hand.

“Mercie, please, these people need us. I promise you, I’ll be back… Just like I said last night.”

“Mercedes tried hard to fight off the growing pain in her eyes, “O-okay, you can count on me… and… you best come back or else…”

“Mercie…” Byleth smiled at her, hoping to calm her nerves. Looking towards the raging fires, he could see several soldiers of the empire approaching closer and closer to their position. 

Byleth looked towards them with a blank expression, turning his head and shooing the trio with the survivors. Nodding back to promise he will be there for her in the end.

Mercedes looked back to see him already locked in combat, “Please be safe.”

\---

Byleth’s eyes began to slowly widen, the pickets of light blinding his sight the more he opened them, groaning at the pain caused by the intensity. His eyes adjusting to the grey skies looming above before darting to his immediate surroundings. His breathing was steadying, beginning to raise his body up into a seating position. 

The sword of the creator laid there next to him, preparing to clench it when his mind increased his alertness to the promise he made, “Mercedes... I’ve got to find her.”

Wandering the halls of Garreg Mach, he found no signs of life until reaching the tower of the goddess. There, a broken Dimitri was slumped upon a wall. Dispelling any illusions that either were dead, Dimitri told him that five years had passed since the battle.

“Five… years… I’ve been asleep that long.”

All Dimitri cared about was wanting to kill his enemies and take Edelgard’s head. Seeing from the tower groups of thieves raiding the town below.

“Up for some hunting?” Dimitri growled.

Upon entering the town, the two were on a ferocious cleaning spree of the thieves there. Their numbers however proved that it could be too much for the two. Luckily they weren’t alone. Miraculously, their former allies of the Blue Lions house were nearby too and received word from a scout that Dimitri had been sighted, rushing to his aid.

When the group arrived to see his highness, they also spotted a familiar figure fighting alongside him.

“Well I’ll be damned, the professors back too,” Chuckled Sylvain.

The group's faces all lit up at seeing both Dimitri and Byleth alive and well. One person's face was filled with more happiness than the rest upon seeing the green haired man in the distance. Her heart skipping a beat realising he was alive.  
Once joining the ongoing battle, the separated lovers had the occasional glance at each other, in awe of finally laying eyes on the other after so long. 

Not before long the battle was finally over, with the group splintered to sweep up any stragglers. Byleth had pushed ahead with Ingrid and Sylvain forcing the remaining ones to either flee or fight a losing battle.

The Trio sheathing their weapons once the last thief drew their blade against them. “Gotta say professor, gone five years and yet still making us all look like amateurs huh.” Joked Sylvain.

“You’re not half bad yourself Sylvain, glad to see that five years hasn’t made you any worse than you were before.” Byleth chimed back garnering Ingrid’s Laughter.

“Oh c’mon, you’re supposed to be on my side Ingrid, partners are meant to support each other aren’t they.” 

Ingrid’s face instantly gleamed up whilst Byleth looked at the two with a grin rising on his face.

“Syl-Sylvain! NOT OUT LOUD, WE WEREN’T GONNA TELL PEOPLE...Crap.”

“So, I see you finally got together huh.”

“Together, I… wait finally? Professor, I’m confused.” Ingrid stumbled on her words hearing that this wasn’t a shock to Byleth.

“See? Even the Professor knows we were meant for each other. Truly a match made in heaven.”

Ingrid’s face was beaming red from fluster and anger, “Sylvain…”

“And that’s my cue, I’m gonna check over there. Nice seeing you again professor.” Sylvain dashed off, speeding through his words whilst now being pursued by an furious Ingrid.

Byleth crossed his arms and chuckled from the distance now between them, “A lot surely has happened huh.” He spoke out loud. Before he could turn however, a set of arms latched around his waist causing the young man to jolt where he stood. 

“You kept your promise.”

That voice he thought, the sweet tone he had not heard for a while. “ I did,” he spoke softly, slowly turning his body to face the person he had been dying to finally talk to again. His eyes gazed down at hers passionately, both quietly absorbing the moment. Mercedes’s eyes began to swell, breaking the moment as she nuzzled her head into his chest, “You were gone for five years… FIVE…” Tears now streamed down her face soaking into his clothes. 

“Mercedes… I’m sorry I made you wait that long. I promise you it was not on purpose.” He too began to cry.

“I… I know, you kept your word and you would’ve done so sooner if you could.”

“Once I fell into that cliff in the battle, I must have vanished. I was with Sothis again for what felt like a moment. Next thing I knew I was waking up where I fell, now finding out that the moment lasted five years… I felt so angry at myself for making you wait that long.”

Mercedes’s sorrowful expression raised slightly upon glancing up at his face, “I understand, you don’t have to worry. All that matters is you’re here.” 

Byleth smiled back at her, the two clutching each other closer again into a warm embrace. The two savouring the reunion.

“Oh, actually before we catch up more… there’s someone I need you to meet.”

\---

Mercedes escorted Byleth to the nearby camp set up for the knights of Serios and some townsfolk. One of the main buildings that still stood had several priests moving in and out. Mercedes led him inside by the hand, reaching one of the senior priestesses there, “Hey Sera, is she still in her room?” Mercedes politely approached the woman.

“Ah sweet Mercedes, I’m glad to see you back so soon. She is indeed,” Her eyes catching the man keeping Mercedes company. “ Ah is this the fine young man you have talked about?”

“Hehe indeed.”

“Well then, you best get going my dear.”

“Mercedes continued to lead him to one of the rooms on the second floor. Opening the door to a small bedroom with a lone occupant.

“Ophelia,” Mercedes spoke out softly to the young girl grabbing her attention.

The young girl snapped her head to the sound, “Mummy! You’re back!” the little girl rushed from her seat.

Those words rang in Byleth’s head… did that girl just…

Mercedes sprung the girl into her arms as the little girl's arms wrapped around her neck, “Ophelia, there’s someone I need you to meet.” 

Mercedes turned to Byleth still looking with a perplexed expression. “Ophelia, this… this is your father.”

Byleth gasped at the words, leaving him stunned. The little girl, now revealed to him to be his daughter, turned her head to face him blinking several times, “Daddy’s back home?” 

Mercedes smiled sweetly at the question, “He is indeed my sweet baby girl.” Now turning her attention to Byleth shortening the distance between them. “Seems more happened that night than we thought hehe.”

The more time he stared at the little girl, the more he began to open up to the scenario in hand. Seeing her face made him happy, as happy as he would have been if he saw Mercedes. Like her mother, she seemed to radiate a soothing aura that made him feel at peace. Her long hair was already reminiscent of her mother's. Her eyes azure blue, a mix of both of their eyes before he mixed with Sothis. 

“Would you like daddy to hold you dear?” Mercedes asked the girl. “Here Byleth don’t be shy.”

Byleth raised his arms as Mercedes closed the last few inches between the two, wrapping his arms around the girl and holding her close. “Hello Ophilia,” he spoke softly, “It’s lovely to finally see you.”

Ophilia spoke no words, for her actions spoke them for her as she wrapped her arms around Byleth and nuzzled her head into his neck. Mercedes stood by his side, placing her arm around him and her other on their daughter. Her head mimicking the same position as Ophilia, “I’m so glad you’re back, now we’re finally together… as a family.”

“Byleth looked at Mercedes with his eyes twitching slightly, “Yeah, I’m glad too. Seems we’ve got a lot of catching up to do huh?”

A knock at the door caught their attention, “figured you’d be here meeting the little one.” Gilbert spoke, “If possible, might I talk to you professor. There’s a few matters I want to go over with you.”

Byleth looked back at Mercedes, almost as if to get her confirmation, “You don’t need to ask me, there’s plenty of time later for all this.”

“I won’t take too long this time,” Byleth softly responded, rubbing his daughters head before heading off with Gilbert.”

\---

After a small meeting with a few other members, they had all agreed to move to Garreg Mach and make that their new base of operations due to its closeness and location. Moving supplies there took most of the day up, fortunately though the monastery had been nearly untouched barring minor damage to some areas and part of the roof collapsing in the cathedral.

Byleth’s room remained untouched as well. He and Mercedes decided to use this room as the place for them to stay in. Moving the main bed to make space for a spare they could use for Ophelia.

Byleth walked into the room after changing, the two girls were sitting on the bed with Mercedes reading to their daughter. Byleth began to slowly sit on the free side next to Ophelia, smiling down on her. The new presence beside her caught her attention from the story, looking up at her father smiling. 

“Now you’re back daddy, are we a family like the knight in this book?” 

Mercedes stopped reading to look at Byleth. He looked back at her once noticing the eyes glancing at him.

Byleth smiled, “I think that sounds about right, we’re together and always will be a family.”

Mercedes smiled as she began to nearly tear up, “I’m, I’m glad you think so too.”

“YAY, I GOT MY DREAM MUMMY!” The little girls shouted out, breaking the silence with her giggles.

The two parents joined in with laughter, both playfully teasing the young girl now. “I think someone is looking a bit tired now.” Mercedes pointed out.

“Awwwww, can I at least sleep with you two tonight? I want us to snuggle up like we used to!”

“I think that sounds like a wonderful idea Ophelia,” Byleth added out, “and I’m sure your mother would agree too.”

That night, the trio laid in peace together. Ophelia had managed to squeeze in between the two, sleeping blissfully between her parents. 

“You meant what you said earlier, right?” Mercedes whispered.

Byleth shifted his gaze to her, smiling softly. “I meant every word Mercie, just like I did all those years ago.”

Mercedes blushed, “I thought you would say that… I’m just glad you’re back.”

“Me too Mercedes… I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading chapter 2! I'm just happy I got this out as fast as I did as I'm just so in love with these two! I also hope it didn't feel a bit rushed in the middle, I didn't want to drag out sections of the game people will have seen!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed the fluff and the introduction to their daughter T_T

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks all for reading! I only just recently finished a playthrough of this game and fell in love with Mercedes so im surprised I was able to get this fic out this fast. I hope you enjoy it and part 2 of this will hopefully be up in the future too along with more Merceleth food and love!


End file.
